28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitchell
Corporal Mitchell was a vicious and psychotic soldier under Major Henry West's command. He was brutally beaten to death by Jim. Biography During the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, was among the soldiers sent to cover the Forty-Second Blockade protecting Manchester, defending it against repeated Infected attacks. However, the Infected eventually overran the blockade and entered the city, killing all the soldiers at the blockade except for nine, including . and the other surviving men, led by Major Henry West, fled to the Worsley House in the forest, which they fortified against attack with mines, tripwires, barbed wire and barricades. On Day 23 of the outbreak, Major West made a promise to his men that any female survivors they found would be forced into sexual slavery. When Mailer was infected 29 days into the outbreak, Mitchell knocked him out and Mailer was chained up. ''28 Days Later (film) 31 days into the outbreak, Mitchell and several of the other soldiers drove Jim, Selena and Hannah to the Worsley House after the three survivors were found at the blockade. The trio were then taken in by Major West. The following night, at dinner with the survivors, Mitchell mocked Bell for believing that things would eventually return to normal. The Worsley House was then attacked by the Infected, but Mitchell and the other soldiers fended them off; Mitchell by mowing them down with a machine gun. Afterwards, Mitchell mocked and attempted to force himself on Selena. When Jim intervened, Mitchell pinned the former to the floor before Farrell violently forced Mitchell to release Jim. Mitchell shortly after attacked and beat up Farrell with the other soldiers when the latter tried to help Jim, Hannah and Selena escape. The next day, Jones and Mitchell took Jim and Farrell out to a body dump in the woods behind the Worsley House to be executed. Mitchell wanted to kill the two by skewering them with a bayonet, much to Jones' horror, and when Jones shot Farrell (the shot passing in close proximity to Mitchell, hurting his ear) to spare Farrell a slower death by Mitchell, a vicious argument ensued between Jones and Mitchell, which gave Jim time to escape. Mitchell and Jones searched for Jim, but gave up and left him to die out in the Infected-filled woods after discovered he had escaped outside the perimeter. That night, when the recently-released Mailer rampaged through the house, Mitchell sent Bedford to kill Mailer, while he forcefully took Selena upstairs. When Mitchell and Selena heard Jim break into the mansion, Mitchell locked himself and Selena in a room. With the two temporarily safe from the rampaging Infected, Mitchell began making vulgar taunts to Selena, when Jim came in through the ceiling and took Mitchell by surprise, bashing his head against the wall repeatedly in a fit of rage. Jim then gouged Mitchell's eyes out by pressing his thumbs into Mitchell's eye sockets, slowly killing him while he screams in horror and agony. Also causing Selena to believe Jim was infected. Personality Mitchell was violent, sarcastic and insensitive. He took pleasure in seeing others suffer, and made vulgar, cocky and sarcastic remarks towards others. An immensely sadistic and cruel sociopath, Mitchell was arguably the most vicious and least stable of West's men. Whether Mitchell acquired the crueler and violent aspects of his personality before or during the outbreak is unknown. Although Mitchell normally had a sarcastic, vulgar, violent and cruel demeanor towards others, and treated most of his fellow soldiers (namely Jones and sometimes Bedford) with abuse and aggression when he was aggravated or frustrated, he appeared to respect Major West's authority. Unlike most of his fellow soldiers, Mitchell did not fear the Rage Virus or killing the Infected; but as a matter of fact, got sexually aroused by murder. Which disgusted other soldiers like Farrell and Jones. Trivia *When Jim kills Mitchell by pressing his thumbs into Mitchell's eye sockets, if one looks closely, it can be seen that Cillian Murphy (Jim's actor) is just pressing his thumbs against the flesh below Ricci Harnett's (Mitchell's actor) eyes. *The sweater that Mitchell wears during the dinner scene and the scene in which he harasses Selena has the Parachutist Badge with Wings sewn onto it. That badge is worn only by qualified parachutists who are assigned to a unit where parachute jumps are anticipated as part of their duties. The Parachute Regiment was the only non-special forces section of the British Army that was, as a unit, qualified and ready to conduct airborne operations. *When West was showing Jim the kitchen, Mitchell can be seen briefly with a paras beret, a second mark of a (former) member of the Parachute Regiment. *The way Jim murders Mitchell is very similar to (possibly an inspiration for) when Donald Harris viciously murders his wife Alice Harris by giving her violent head trauma and finally forcing his thumbs into her brain via the eye sockets. *Mitchell is clearly ''not the leader Sergeant Farrell was. He is far less mature and not at all up to the task of real leadership. Once West let himself be lured to the blockade and ambushed, Mitchell was in command, yet he did virtually nothing but focus on raping Selena- hardly the top priority with the officer commanding gone, a hostile survivor loose, and the area surrounding Worsley House "teeming" with infected. It speaks quite plainly of Mitchell's leadership ability that all of his fellow soldiers were dead or infected within a handful of hours of Mitchell being in charge. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:Antagonists Category:Survivors Category:Military Category:Deceased characters